Too Hot for Ice
by NavyBabe69
Summary: Mav and the gang go through Top Gun, but fast forward 30 years. They're phasing out FA-18s slowly and the hot new female instructor is parading her new F-35 around the guys. She's packing a crazy past and no wedding ring, so naturally, they all want her their in bed. Who will win? Or will someone take her before they can? Ice/OC/OC I don't do good summaries, so please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

She'd arrived two days before her first class, having spent the last week driving cross country to Miramar. She'd seen two years on intermittent schedules of carrier duty and leave, her combat abilities as a woman weaker in the brass' eyes, merely because of the passing of time. She figured she'd spend 10 years as a Top Gun instructor, then be pushed to someplace like Pensacola to be a flight instructor for another decade and finally be shunted to an aerospace engineering position at the Academy when she was "way too old and crusty" to fly.

She'd pulled up to her new beach house in her RAM 2500, a trailer carrying her precious "Bumblebee" hitched to the back and the soft-top bed crammed full of her sparse furnishings. Her clothes and belongings were shoved in the back of her crew cab, her camel Gucci tote occupying the empty passenger seat. Her mind set on visiting the OC that night to scout the local wildlife and possibly pick a target, she went inside and surveyed the house.

While looking out one of the front windows, she spotted several attractive men similarly unloading cars and trailers in a couple driveways along the street. Composing herself, she headed out the front door again to begin unpacking, coyly ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls that her Sofees and low cut, red tank top earned.

Pulling her headphones from around her neck onto her ears, she turned on her iPod and began to listen to music, unhooking the trailer, she dragged it to the left side of the truck and let down the tailgate, lithely jumping up to the truck bed. She began piling the furniture on the driveway, slinging beanbags, a table, and a deflated waterbed over her shoulder.

After gently placing several crates full of books and cooking utensils on the top of the pile, she slammed the tailgate shut and went around to the cab, pulling several duffels out and throwing a massive pile of pillows and blankets on top. Slinging her Gucci over one shoulder and balancing a huge cooler on the other, she headed inside. After making several trips to bring everything in the house, she unstrapped all of her windsurfing gear off the truck's roof rack and laid it on the front lawn to later be rinsed off.

She headed back inside to arrange and unpack her belongings. After debating whether or not she should wear her dress whites to the OC despite the fact she was on leave, she eventually donned a strapless teal cocktail dress and black 4 inch heels before unlocking the trailer and backing her Mustang off the trailer, down the driveway, to the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazansky was definitely looking forward to Top Gun, but he wouldn't let anyone know it. He would hide those feelings beneath his ice-cold exterior and show everyone else up. He smiled smugly to himself as he pulled two boxes out of the trailer and shouldered them into the house he was sharing with Slider. A raging kegger was almost certainly going to be on the radar at least once a weekend with Hollywood, Wolfman, Maverick, and Goose living down the street. And, judging from the catcalls he could hear, there was a pretty lady who was definitely going to meet "just a neighbor" status. He walked back out to the shouts of his housemate and neighbors.

"Look at the rack on that one!", Hollywood unabashedly shouted.

"I like my women with big asses and big engines!", Maverick hooted.

"Check this one out!" Slider whooped, motioning for him to have a look. Ice merely shook his head, grabbed more boxes, and walked back to the house, but not before he heard the click of heels, the low growl of a sports car's engine, and the thrumming bass of a car stereo that slowly faded as the car drove away.

"Someone likes crunchy music…" Goose pointed out.

"Just 'cause you got your pretty wife who makes you almost celibate, doesn't mean we can't enjoy bachelorhood!" Slider joked.

"Just keep your hands off her Maverick, or won't keep my guns off you in the air." Iceman warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared...C'mon Goose, let's head over to the OC and nab that broad before Ice even gets there.", Maverick threw an arm over Goose's shoulder and ambled back to his house.

Underneath his cool exterior, Kazansky felt like an overheating boiler, pressure quickly mounting to an all-out explosion. He strode quickly back to his house, calling over his shoulder, "Slider, if you wanna be left behind, I suggest you stay and continue gabbing with these ladies…"


	3. Chapter 3

For an officer's club, the music they played was fairly provocative and grind-worthy, just to Mays' liking. Problem was, she didn't have a date to grind with or Meers to drink with so she had to prowl the "whitelife", as fellow single, female officers liked to refer to them, to find an appreciative partner. She slow-danced with a man who quietly muttered "Goose" in her ear when she asked his name, ground with some guys who went by Slider and Hollywood and of course found a couple female pilots to chill with.

Meanwhile, Ice stewed at the bar shrugging off clingy bimbos who wanted to 'worship his manliness' and watching the pretty neighbor dance with almost every one of his squadron mates, except him. At one point mid-drink, when a particularly dumb blonde was strategically trying to wiggle onto his lap, he caught sight of Maverick trying to drape himself shamelessly on the neighbor.

The blonde happened to lose her balance right as the mystery woman shoved Maverick away and kicked the asshole in the nuts, ill timing causing Ice to choke on his drink, right as the bimbo's hand brushed across his junk. The unwanted contact caused him to inhale suddenly, again accidentally swallowing some of his vodka the wrong way. Anger overwhelming the feeling of victory, he promptly shoved the blonde the rest of the way to the floor and poured the rest of his vodka over her head. She sputtered and shrieked, "How dare you!"

Taking her chin not-so-gently in his hand, he got real close to her face then growled, "Then don't climb on me like a frickin' prostitute lookin' to make a living tonight." Turning to the bartender, he called for another drink, his eyes searching the dance floor for the neighbor. About to admit defeat and come to grips that she'd gone home with another man, he saw her on the other end of the bar, nursing what looked like a beer.

"Iceman.", he said, sliding up to the bar next to her.

"What, don't have a romantic bone in your body?", was her quipped reply as she continued to stare straight into the space before her.

His buddy, probably his RIO, sidled up to her other side, "Nah, 'cause he's stiff as a cock during sex…"

Feigning shock, she turned to the other man, "And how do you know?"

Iceman leaned into her, his mouth less than a foot away from her face, "Cause he gets my leftovers…"

"Ooh, you just got burned.", she giggled at Slider.

"Nah, I'm so good, I can get 'em screaming their mother's maiden name…" Slider boasted, brushing against her as he said it.

She recoiled. Right into Iceman's hard chest. He nonchalantly brushed the back of his hand across her backside, causing a tingle up her spine. Quashing the sensation, she smiled coyly as he towered over her with a predatory grin. Turning to face the bar again, she fingered the ring on her ring finger, gently twisting it.

"Aren't you a little young for sex?", she said eyeing Slider through the corner of her eye, then raking her gaze over Iceman's gorgeous body.

"You look pretty young, I'm not entirely convinced that you're not a senior in high school…", Iceman, retorted giving her a once-over.

"Wow. You really are after taking me home tonight."

"Slider, get your own woman!", Ice reached behind her and shoved Slider toward an ample-chested brunette who was eyeing already eyeing the third wheel, his facial expression telling Slider, _easy prey._

"Chill man!"

"I am chill. Don't get me started…", Slider stole away from the bar and strutted over to the target, Ice turning his attention back to Alex.

"I swear you men are like bucks during the rut."

Ice nearly choked on his drink, "What?!", he sputtered.

"Trust me, I've studied how males behave, I'm pretty sure I got you guys all figured out."

"Wait a sec, who said I was fighting Slider over you?

"I could have sworn it was gettin' a little bit heated just then…"

"By the way, nice job on the dance floor with Mav, he really needs to be told who's boss once in a while…", Ice chuckled, motioning to Maverick, massaging his groin and not having the easiest time getting ladies anymore.

"I could car less about his family jewels. From seeing what a womanizing ass he is, I can tell that I wouldn't want any of his offspring living on the same continent as me."

"Ooh, that's harsh."

"Sorry, can't help that I'm a realist. Congrats on ridding yourself of that human lap warmer."

"The blonde?"

"You're not the only one scouting the wildlife tonight, I do my own fair share…", she smiled coyly.

"Cheating on your husband isn't exactly ladylike."

"Who said I had to be ladylike?", to herself, she muttered a sarcastic, _I'm ON fucking leave._

"Who's the hubby?", Ice motioned again to the ring she was now sliding up and down her finger.

"The Navy."

"Yeah, I get it. He's in the Navy. Great. Who is HE?"

"The Navy."

"Quit being cryptic, woman. I could just as easily pick up another woman in here."

"Really, after all the time and resources you've spent trying to take me home, I'd say that's a stupid move.", under her breath she muttered, _I'd just take it all the way to Zone 5 and buy it_.

"What'd you just say?"

Perking up, she looked him straight in the face, "Oh nothing!"

"I'm not gonna ask again."

"You know what? Since you want to continue being a self-righteous ass, I'll tell you, the goddamned Navy. I'm married to the Navy."

The thought dawned on him, as he stared into her sea-green orbs, pulling off his aviators, "Like single, unmarried woman with a career in the Navy?"

"Thanks Lt. Obvious."

"Actually it's Kazansky."

"Oh."

"Then, the ring is…?"

"My graduation ring."

"What?", was all that came out of Kazansky's mouth as she lifted her hand into the light, illuminating a single round blue diamond on an rhodium band. Holding it closer to the light she motioned for him to look closer at the jewel. Upon closer inspection, Kazansky saw the tiny numbers, trident and wings engraved on the metal behind the jewel.

"Class of 2012?" he affirmed.

"Yup."

"You're only two years older than me."

"Great, go screw some other woman who's your age." she quipped, brushing past him toward the dance floor, her hip rubbing against his junk as she passed. That singular movement knocked the breath out of his lungs. He wanted this one badly, very badly. So badly that he was ready to strangle Hollywood as she ground against the other pilot on the dance floor, smiling coyly at the idiot just the way she had done to him. It was then he realized, that he hadn't gotten her name.


	4. Chapter 4

She'd driven home after one last dance with the Hollywood guy, slinging her pumps onto one of the beanbags in the great room and stripping out of her dress in the hallway, leaving herself totally naked to walk upstairs.

As she pulled on a cami and sweats, she wondered if any of the guys she'd danced with had noticed that she wore nothing under her dress. Frankly, she didn't care. All she had on her mind now was teaching classes and snagging Iceman. Was he one of the instructors? Too young. Maybe he was just stationed at Miramar. Yeah, that was probably it. Going out back to enjoy the beach at night, she pulled out her laptop and checked the wind forecast for the next day. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a great day for windsurfing.

That Monday, she stepped into her classroom at 0700 hours, ready and raring to go. After arranging her desk, putting her Spaatz photograph and a picture of Nate in dress whites side by side, she wrote nine Chinese characters on the chalkboard, then returned to her desk to put Nate's trident and wings between the two photographs. Turning on her laptop and hooking it up to the projector, she started a slideshow of action shots and selfies, turning up the speakers to the sound of _Move Along. _She never noticed the stream of trainees that trickled into the classroom and sat down, beginning to chat amiably.

"Damn, I like this one already."

"What gibberish did she write on the board?"

"Don't ask me man, I bet it means 'fuck me' in Korean."

Hearing that comment, Mays snapped out of her morning haze, pausing the slideshow and jumping to her feet. "Who said that?" she uttered through gritted teeth, her gaze raking over the crowd in search of the culprit, her fingernails tapping a rhythm on her desk.

Maverick, thinking himself totally suave, raised his hand, waving slightly to her, "That was me ma'am."

"Really? How much Mandarin do you speak?"

"Ma'am, I though it was Korean."

"How overinflated is your goddamned head?"

"Was I right?" Maverick asked again, despite the stab in the ribs he got from his RIO.

"Does anyone else think they know what this means?" she uttered, exasperated. Everyone sat there. Shaking her head and smacking herself in the forehead she moaned, "Goddamnit! Don't sit there looking at me like I'm an alien! No one knows Chinese?"

Hollywood raised his hand. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"What does it mean in Chinese, then?", as soon as he finished speaking, his eyes returned to her chest.

"I swear to God, you men are like bucks during the rut.", all she got were quizzical looks, "You're all stumbling and fighting to get me to have sex with you. Not yet, but just you wait and see. You're looking for the best piece of meat on this base and I happen to be the "lucky catch"! Quit checking me out." The young pilots shook their heads and snapped out of their stupor. "Now who thinks they can take a stab at what this says?" she quipped jabbing her finger in the direction of the chalkboard behind her. She waited two agonizingly long minutes.

"Since you guys can't wrap your heads around anything, how about you all go back into the hall, shut the door, wait for me to let you in, and,", her breath caught in her throat when she saw the blonde, frosted hair that belonged to only one man she knew, Iceman. Hurriedly, she finished her sentence, hoping no one had noticed her slip up, "start over again."

She hoped that the furtive one-over Iceman gave her as he walked out the door with the rest of the trainees was merely his testosterone-driven sex drive gauging whether or not she'd be a "fun" go. She thanked herself for wearing a ton of makeup that night at the OC, she was certain he wouldn't recognize her now but she slid the graduation ring Nate had given her off her ring finger and placed it on the desk next to his trident and wings, just to be safe.

She could only hope that had hadn't seen it on her finger when he was in class earlier. She sat down at her desk and composed herself before calling "Enter". Right as the door opened, she realized she'd driven the Bumblebee to work today and he'd seen her drive away from the club in the same car. Realizing she was screwed either way, she slid Nate's ring on her finger again to remind herself of what she was living for. She was definitely ready to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice recognized the Mustang he'd seen in the parking lot, it was the same one the neighbor lady had driven away from the OC in. Another puzzle piece fit in when he saw the blue diamond ring on the instructor's finger, in the exact place where he'd seen it on the mystery woman that Friday night. More and more pieces fell into place, the eyes, the stature, evidenced further by the pictures playing on the slideshow she'd accidentally left running. His instructor was his neighbor. Shit, that was going to cause problems.

When all the trainees were again seated, she cleared her throat to silence them. Standing up, she clasped her hands behind her back. Taking short clipped steps to the Chinese phrase on the chalkboard, she did a 90-degree turn, swiveling to face the men in front of her. If she could she was going scare the living daylights out of these so called tough guys, because they may be pilots, but they're not SEALs.

"Suǒyǒu de gōngzuò, méiyǒu fāhuī. Gentlemen, you are the top 1% of all naval aviators, the elite, the best of the best. I'm here to make you better. This Chinese phrase means 'all work, no play'. I will treat you all like brand new ensigns, until each of you can prove to me that you can command your bird and the skies around it. I earned my callsign, 'Breaker' here at Top Gun, you all should be just as able to prove that you're worthy of yours. You will face various challenges throughout your training these next two months. I will teach you to fly your F-14 on the edge of coherent thought. You just might even discover the secret to getting a pilot's high. I have extremely high standards and I expect each and every one of you to meet them. In case any of you wonder who exactly the best is, they're up here on this plaque on the wall. The best driver and their RIO from each class has THEIR name on it. They have the option to come back as instructors."

She paused in front of Maverick, "You think your name's going to be on that plaque?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"That's pretty arrogant considering the company you're in young man."

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Just remember, when its all said and done, we're all on the same team. Keep in mind though, there's no points for second-best."

Returning to her desk, she sat down and began to compile flight plans, until she heard Maverick chortle, "Yeah, the second place plaque is in the ladies room!"

She stood abruptly, "Lieutenant Mitchell, feast your goddamned eyes on that plaque and tell me whose name and callsign is on it!"

He sobered up immediately to the snickers of Iceman and Slider, "Lt. Alekysandra "Breaker" Mays-August 2020, ma'am."

"Who do you think I am?"

His eyes flicked to her collar, then back to the plaque, "Lieutenant Commander Mays, ma'am."

"Then don't give me that bullshit about women being second to men.", she paused, agonizingly dragging out Maverick's public dressing down, "Oh, could you do me a favor? Could you take a look at my nameplate and compare to every other man's on that plaque, tell me what you notice. If you're smart enough to pick it up."

He paused, scrutinizing the plaque, everyone else frozen, a wicked grin lighting up Mays' face. "So, Lieutenant...Find anything yet?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh really, what?"

"You had no RIO."

"Say it a little louder, my F-35 makes quite a bit of noise, it messes with my hearing..."

"You had no RIO."

"That's right, I had no know why?"

"No ma'am."

"Because, I didn't need one."

"That's impossible!"

"Only because you men think inside a closed box, your frame of mind unable to work as dynamically as a woman's."

"And, here we go, you're looking at me like I'm speaking gibberish to you."

"No, ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

Ice sat back and watched it all unfold, sniggering with Slider. Slider scooted closer to him, whispering in his ear, "This woman gets me a hard on."

Mays, having let Maverick slink out abruptly turned her head in the direction of Ice and Slider's conversation. She strode up, her hand on her hips, "What's this about your sex life Slider? Having a dry spell are we? Are you so desperate that you're aroused by me? That sounds like something a teenage boy who can't control his dick would say, not a grown man. Then again, men never mature because half the time they die watching porn and I think you can guess where that topic is headed.", she winked conspiratorially at Slider, then swayed sensuously back to her desk.

"Shoo, go to the locker room, your lockers are assigned already, arrange your belongings in the manner in which you see fit. Go grab lunch, we're in the air at 1400 hours!"

As soon as Ice and Slider filed out of the room, she shut the door and giggled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I walk in the locker room and start changing!"

She strode down the hallway, and opened the door to the locker room, calmly walking straight to her locker and opening it, pulling out her flight suit and 4 inch Italian leather heels. Though she could feel the eyes of her trainees on her back, she continued to unbutton her shirt and pulled it off, her shoulder muscles rippling subtly. She could tell the whole of her collective audience was definitely watching now, and just to be flirty she turned slightly and waved.

"Back to work boys, don't pay attention to me!", she giggled as she slid out of her pants, covertly wiggling her bottom in Iceman's direction and putting her earbuds in her ears, nodding her head to the beat of the music. Pulling on a pair of black Sofees with her white cami, she slid into her flight suit and zipped up her boots. She relaxed against the bench, one arm slung over her knee, the other behind her head.

Lazily, she grabbed her helmet and ran a rag over it to polish the surface, tracing the decal, a crossed lightning bolt and trident over a tidal wave on a silver background. Earbuds still in, she threw the rag back in her locker, locked it and stood up, clicking her way over to the door, her helmet tucked under one arm. The slam of the door as she stepped out snapped the trainees out of their daze, each scrambling to put belongings away and grab gear. They rushed out to find her swaying out of her office, earbuds still in her ears.

Ice watched the sway of her hips, boy did that turn him on. Maintaining a distance, he watched as she changed her music then began rapping, her heels clicking on the floor to the beat of her music, obviously getting some sort of hype going for herself... maybe that had something to do with pilot's high.

"_...this is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name..."_

She strode outside to the flight line, stopping at the first jet in the long row of aircraft. It was darker and more angular than any of the FA-18's Ice had seen, particularly his own. But it obviously had subtle differences. A band of waves was painted on the left dorsal fin, above it a gold SEAL badge and below it a white horse with wings and a mermaid tail. Underneath the pilot's name, in pink lettering said, _Honorary Copilot: LtCom Abby "Converse" Meers._

Maverick opened his mouth and again inserted his foot, "Honorary Copilot? What the hell is that?"

Snapping her head around, Mays fixed him with a cold glare, "Meers has been my friend through thick and thin for 12 years, she and I have seen it all... Male staff shower parties, Sgt. Tick, Flemish fisherman blues covers, Little D on a sugar high, Nutbrown's ducklings, SERE instructor crew coaches named Hitler, teenage boys in metallic gold Speedos, squadron dining ins with loosey-goosey senior members, getting our Mitchell's for Christmas, boyfriend trouble...and of course, the academy...so do NOT go dissing her. Cuz if you dis her, you dis me, and if you dis me, you're in the shit neck-deep."

"Male staff shower parties? Metallic gold Speedos?", Hollywood chuckled, "Damn, this woman's got a past to reckon with..."


	7. Chapter 7

She'd left the door ajar for her lunch break, sitting at her desk and eating her lunch while chatting on her phone. Ice checked that the coast was clear, then slid in the door, motioning for Hollywood, Slider, and Wolfman to follow.

"Hi Sarah!"

"How's Beanie? She's getting pretty old, does she still bite butts?"

"No! Are you serious?". Ice peeked up from behind the chairs in the back to find her nearly falling out of her chair laughing. She recovered, reaching into her tote and reverently pulling out a cookie the size of her head.

"Remember that Halloween I came over and Beanie was jumping all over me, clawing at my fishnets and you were trying to be a unicorn dog whisperer? That was hilarious! I can't forget the Korean guy who wanted to take a picture of us and said 'say Gingham Style!' instead of 'say cheese!'?"

A loud noise came from her phone as she smacked the desk, tears of laughter streaming down her face, laughter erupting from her throat.

"I still have your selfies on my phone!"

"Yes! The ones where you're licking the mustard off the pretzel!"

"Talk to you later, I gotta eat my lunch."

"I know, life is not fair...bye."

Ice, turned to slink out of the classroom to the locker rooms, but her harsh voice, stopped him cold. He looked up from the chairs behind which he was hiding, and saw her beckoning finger. He obligingly swaggered his way over to her desk.

"Lt Kazansky, I know when someone's been following me... what did you think of my swim practice this morning?"

"Errr... it was interesting..."

"How?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Lemme guess, it was highly exciting for you...am I right?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Whatever I see fit."

"And...?

"Get out of my office Lieutenant, you're making me late for the afternoon peepshow you all love to have."

An anguished groan emanated from one of the showers, "Owww, I can't lift my goddamned arms above my head..."

Slider whispered, not too quietly to Iceman, "What the hell did you do last night?"

"Fuck! My thighs are killing me!"

"C'mon man, tell me!", Slider futilely tried to get Ice to open up.

"No fucking way, you know I was playing poker with you guys last night."

"I'm sore in all the wrong places. The last time I had that neck kink was nine years ago when I swam a cold turkey 100 free on a 55!"

"Whoa! What up at your house woman? I want in!", Maverick chortled.

Alex popped her head out of the shower, "I'm talking swimming you dumbass."

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

"Great! Let's see you race me in a 100 free! Block start, racing suits."

"Deal. I will race you in a 100 freestyle this weekend."

"Did someone record that?"

Hollywood raised his iPhone in the air, leaned back against a wall, his towel slung low around his hips like all the other pilots wore theirs, "Got the evidence right here."

"Now you're in Mitchell, let me just issue fair warning. I swam a 50 my senior year in college, that was only 5 years ago. I've been training 3 hours a day for the past 10 years, 365 days a year.", she angrily pulled the curtain back across the shower.

A wolf whistle came long and low out of Ice's mouth, "Told ya not to mess with her."

Slider slugged him in the arm "You didn't say a goddamned thing."

"I didn't? You might want to check your hearing...Do I need to repeat that a little louder?"

"Haha. You're fucking hilarious."

"You too hotshot.", Alex slugged Ice in the same arm as she walked by.

"Oooh, that h-..."

"C'mon say it!"

Wincing, he mocked glared at her, "Hell...no..."

"It hurrrrtts!", she imitated him, cradling her shoulder.

"Now it'll be all knotted and sore..."

"Do you want me to massage it?"

He nodded slowly.

"Fine, my house, 1900 hours."


	8. Chapter 8

A knock at the door roused her from her cat nap. Extricating herself from the mound of bean bags she'd created, she shuffled to the kitchen yelling "Come in!", as she groped around in the fridge for something to drink.

Kazansky found his way to the kitchen, catching her unawares.

"So you're gonna follow through with the swim competition?"

She whirled around from the counter, her attention distracted from the soda she was pouring, "Why wouldn't I? I'd look like a pussy-ass chicken whose mouth is bigger than her actual muscles."

"Whoa, nelly! Don't get angry!"

"Not angry, just shocked sort of that Mitchell was dumb enough to take the bait..."

"What bait?"

"You'll see this weekend..."


End file.
